violettafandomcom-20200222-history
Season 1/Episode 001
Episode 001, also known as "A Dream, a Song", is the first episode overall and first episode in the first season of the television series Violetta. It first aired on May 14, 2012, in Latin America. The episode was directed by Jorge Nisco and Martín Saban, and written by Solange Keoleyan and Sebastián Parrotta. Overview After many years of living in Madrid, Violetta returns with her father to her hometown, in Buenos Aires, where she'll begin a whole new chapter of her life. Episode Summary The episode starts off when Violetta does a little description of her life and how she travels around the world; she also describes her comeback to Buenos Aires, Argentina, her hometown. Herman is sitting in one of the sofas from the airport, waiting for his daughter to come back. As he waits patiently for her, Violetta's governess Elsa starts to wonder why Violetta is taking so long to come back. Herman remains calm, but Elsa is desperate to get out of the airport, and she starts to talk about how teenagers act and how they fall in love so easily. Startled by what Elsa says, Herman thinks Violetta is with a boy and goes right after her. In a bar inside the airport, Violetta starts to listen all the sounds around her and she converts them into music. This proves that Violetta has always had a big passion for music inside her. When Herman finally finds her, he calls her to ask her if everything was okay, because Violetta was daydreaming. When Herman talked to Violetta, she thinks he was afraid about her trying to escape from the airport, but Herman tells her about how he didn't want Violetta to fall in love. Confused, Violetta asks her dad what did he mean when he said that because she thought it was about falling in love with a boy, and Herman covers it up saying that he didn't want her to fall in love with the place, because they traveled frequently. In Buenos Aires, Angie and Pablo are out jogging together. While they're running, Angie tells Pablo that her niece (Violetta) will get back from Madrid with her dad today and that she wants to see her. After a while. Pablo said that he needs to leave because he has a meeting with Antonio. He calls a taxi and he leaves Angie alone. Angie stops running and bends down to tie her shoelaces. Matias is out jogging as well and he is talking to his work colleague on his mobile phone at the same time. He stumbles over Angie and they argue for a minute about whose fault it was. And then they continue running. At the Studio, Maxi meets up with Camila. They start discussing Camila's new style but they are interrupted by Ludmila, Leon, Naty and Andres, who make up the "cool crowd" at the Studio. They start to criticize Camila's style, but Camila and Maxi ignore them, so Ludmila and her entourage walk away. In the next scene, Violetta, her dad and her governess are already on the plane flying back to Buenos Aires. Elsa still mad at Violetta, because she accidentally spilled a drink on her and stained her jacket. Wanting to help her, Violetta tells her that she is going to get water so she can try and wipe the stain off. While she was looking for water, a guy called Luis started talking to Violetta, asking her where she was going and if she was single. Violetta said that she'll come right back and talk to him after she's given the water to Elsa. However, little did they know that Herman was listening in on every word they said. Back at the Studio, Gregorio's dance class is in progress. He is seemingly in a bad mood, as he criticizes the students repeatedly. After finishing with their performance, the students get a warning from Gregorio, as he thinks that they are slacking off their work and that they are taking their places at the Studio for granted. After the rest of the students have left, Gregorio calls Braco back and criticizes his style of dancing and his refusal to follow instructions. Right after Braco leaves the room, Pablo walks in and asks Gregorio to be a little less hard on the students. Gregorio tells Pablo to stop defending students, and with that, they both start arguing. Then Antonio comes into the room and tells them that he has some important news. Back at 25,000 feet in the air, Herman decides to take measures to prevent Luis and his daughter from getting closer. He approaches Luis and tells him that if he has any regard for his personal safety he should stay away from Violetta. Luis asks Herman who Violetta is but Herman tells him that information is confidential. Soon after, Violetta is still trying to remove the stain from Elsa's jacket, but then she hops up and walks towards Luis. She tries to resume their conversation but Luis blows her off and tells her that he needs to go back to his girlfriend now. Violetta is obviously wounded by this, but she heads back to her seat and says nothing. Back on the ground, Antonio tells Pablo and Gregorio that he's leaving the Studio, in order to travel the world and look for some new students to help the Studio. Gregorio realizes that Antonio will need to appoint a new director of the Studio, so he immediately starts describing the perfect director, thinking that he's describing himself. Antonio agrees with Gregorio's description of a good director and so he reveals that the new director is Pablo. With that announcement, Gregorio faints and falls on the floor, and Pablo is left very surprised, but also pleased and just a little smug. Meanwhile, Herman and Violetta are talking about the party Jade is organizing for Violetta, and suddenly, the plane starts shaking due to turbulence. Violetta starts to panic because she had never experienced that before. When the turbulence gets worse, Violetta loses control and starts to yell that everyone is going to die. At that point, Violetta reveals (while screaming) that she has never had a boyfriend or a dog. Luckily, Herman calms her down before other passengers started to panic. In the next scene, Angie congratulates Pablo on becoming the Studio's new director. Pablo asks Angie if is everything okay. Angie says that she is a little worried because her niece will arrive soon. Pablo tells Angie that Herman can't keep her from seeing Violetta and Angie explains Herman's anger towards her family to him. Her sister, María, was dedicated to her musical career and she was always on tour, and her father was obsessed with her success. Herman didn't really like this, but everything was fine until Violetta was born and María decided to end her career to spend more time with her child. However, her father insisted that she would take one more tour and unfortunately, while on that tour María was in an accident that resulted in her death. Angie explains that the accident wasn't anybody's fault, but Herman blamed her father for Maria's death and took Violetta to Europe, and he hasn't contacted her family since then. Angie's father died some time later and Angie wasn't sure if he even knew that Violetta existed. Pablo reassures her and tells her that everything will work out. At the Resto Bar, Tomas is working on his new song and Francesca is watching him adoringly. Just when Tomas begins to sing Luca interrupts and scolds him for playing the guitar when he is supposed to be working. Luca also scolds Francesca for working on her music here instead of at the house. Tomas tries to defend Francesca, but Luca tells him to mind his own business. After Tomas leaves, Francesca asks Luca why is he so strict with Tomas. Luca reminds Francesca that he came from Italy to take care of their uncle's business (Resto Bar) while she is off acting the pop star. He then further irritates Francesca by accusing her of wasting their father's money by attending the Studio. With that accusation, Luca leaves in a huff and Francesca is left rolling her eyes at him. In the next scene, Olga is singing and dancing to the music on the radio. Ramallo walks in and inquires as to whether Olga has everything prepared for Herman's arrival. Olga tells him and Violetta's chocolate cake is almost finished but she still needs to clean up the attic. Ramallo informs her that Herman has the only key. Then they talk for a minute about Violetta's ignorance when it comes to her mother. Olga then flirts with Ramallo, but he resists, telling her to keep out of his "personal space". Meanwhile, at the Studio, Maxi shows Camila and Francesca the background music he made on his laptop. Leon and Ludmila make fun of this and Leon starts playing the piano. Then Ludmila sings her song "Destined To Shine" to show off and give the impression that she's better than everyone else. In retaliation, Camila sings the song "I Find It All Inside The Music". Then Camila and Ludmila have a sing-off with the rest of their friends dancing to it, but they're interrupted by Angie's arrival. Angie tries to start her class, but the students won't stop arguing. Angie reminds them that they must work to keep their place at the Studio because there will always be other people just waiting for their chance to attend. Back at the Castillo's house, Jade is complaining about Ramallo not getting any red roses for Violetta's party, but they are interrupted by the arrival of Herman, Violetta, and her governess. Jade hugs Herman and then tries to hug Violetta, even though it's obvious she doesn't like it. Jade mentions the party and Violetta starts complaining about it. She also complains to her dad that he's driving her to a new country and the airline lost her luggage, so she has nothing to wear, and he's making her have a party she doesn't even want. She then storms out of the room. At the Studio, Tomas is delivering some food for Luca when he sees several students playing instruments and dancing (one of them is Ludmila). Tomas really likes one of the students' guitars and stops and admires it for a minute. Then, Leon and Andres appear behind Tomas. Jealous, Leon asks Tomas whether he likes "it" (referring to Ludmila). Tomas replies that it's so sweet (referring to the guitar). Leon gets very jealous and pushes Tomas away from the classroom. Angie appears and asks whether there is a problem. She then helps Tomas out with his delivery. When Tomas leaves Angie scolds Leon and Andres for bothering a kid who's trying to earn a living. Back at the house, Violetta spots the attic and tries to go in, but Herman interrupts her and shoos her into her room. He then tells Olga to call the locksmith as he lost the only key to the attic. He warns her not to let Violetta see what's inside. They argue for a minute about Violetta not knowing about her mother's belongings and then Olga goes back to the kitchen. Meanwhile, Tomas is still looking for Martin Blanc. He runs into Naty, and they have a small conversation. In it, they reveal that they're both from Spain, and that Naty is staying in Argentina because her father is a diplomat. Ludmila spots them, and obviously smitten with Tomas, asks Naty who he is. She then tells Naty to get the water she asked for, not the kind Naty bought. In the next scene, Violetta is wandering around her room when Olga brings in some clean clothes and a slice of chocolate cake. Violetta tries to get Olga to tell her about the attic, but Olga makes up an excuse and rushes away. Back at the Studio, Ludmila watches Tomas completing his order and just when he's about to leave, she stops him and tries to flirt with him. Leon sees them and, jealous as usual, nearly starts a fight with Tomas. Luckily, Francesca walks in and breaks the fight up. In her bedroom, Violetta is thinking about her mother and how much she needs her. Down in the kitchen, Olga is talking to the locksmith on the phone. After hanging up, she turns the radio on and starts dancing to the music. Elsa walks in and turns off the radio. She angrily tells Olga that Violetta can't listen to that type of music. Annoyed, Olga reminds her that Violetta is taking piano lessons. Elsa retaliates by saying that her piano lessons go hand in hand with Violetta's education. Then Elsa shouts for Violetta. Violetta opens the door just as Elsa was about to open it, and Elsa goes flying - head first into Olga's chocolate cake. Violetta laughs at her, and Elsa finally loses control and starts screaming at Violetta. Herman comes in and tries to reason with her but Elsa ignores him and says that she quits. After she's gone, Jade reassures Herman, saying that she'll find a new tutor that Violetta will love and that she and Violetta will be best friends. Herman smiles and thanks Jade. Meanwhile, in the music room at the Studio, Leon asks Ludmila whether she was flirting with Tomas. Ludmila tells him that she wasn't and that Leon is the only guy for her. Beto, being his usual clumsy self, stumbles into the classroom, interrupting Leon and Ludmila. Just outside the Castillo's house, Angie and Pablo are discussing Violetta and her mother. Angie says that she's going to tell the truth to Violetta straight away, and Pablo tells her that he'll help her. Inside the house, Violetta is hammering nails into her bedroom wall while Jade tries to persuade her to go shopping with her. Violetta accidentally bursts a water pipe and sprays water on Jade, practically drowning her. Violetta laughs and Jade runs out of the room, screaming for Herman. In the next scene, Tomas and his cousin Agustina are talking about his father, but they are interrupted by Luca, who pleads with Tomas to focus on his work. Meanwhile, Violetta and her father are arguing in Herman's office. Herman tries to comfort Violetta, telling her that the most important thing to him is her happiness, but Violetta tells him not to bother and walks out. In the front yard, Olga tells the delivery guy to come in, so that she can pay him up for vegetables. When Olga and the delivery guy come into the house, Violetta sneaks out and goes into the city's suburbs. At the same time, Angie and Pablo arrive in front of the house in her car. Angie decides to go in straight away and confront Herman, even though Pablo tries to convince her not to. Inside the house, Olga tells Herman that she has cleaned up the attic and asks him to take a look. Herman says that he's too busy and leaves the room. Olga goes out to help the delivery guy with the vegetables and Jade and Matias come into the kitchen. Jade is complaining about Violetta but Matias tells her that she has to become friends with her if she's going to marry Herman. Jade, obviously confused, says that she's not ready to get married. Matias says that she's more ready than she thinks, and with that, the scene ends. Outside, Pablo is waiting for Angie to come back, but he gets impatient and is about to enter the yard when the police show up and ask him what he's doing. Meanwhile, at the Resto Bar, Leon and Andres start bullying Tomas. Leon tells Tomas that Ludmila is his girlfriend, while Andres is throwing napkins around and making a mess. Tomas tries to stop them, but it's too little too late and Luca sees them. Luca tells Leon and Andres to leave, and then he threatens Tomas, telling him that if there is one more problem, he will be fired. Back at the Studio, Maxi plays Camila the tracks he made in his laptop. Both dance to the music playing, but Ludmila shows up. Ludmila asks them about what they're working on. Camila deliberately tries to provoke Ludmila, asking her whether Leon was upset about her flirting with Tomas. Ludmila is very annoyed by this, and squirts her juice onto Maxi's computer, potentially destroying the tracks. Ludmila tells them that it was an accident, and it won't be the last. At the Castillo's house, Angie goes into Herman's office looking for Violetta. Pablo rings her and asks her how long she'll be. Angie says that she's on her way and that he's the best friend she could ask for. But what Pablo doesn't tell Angie is that he's been arrested by the police! Angie is still in Herman's office, looking at a picture of Violetta and Herman, when Herman comes in and, obviously startled, asks Angie who she is. Meanwhile, it starts raining outside. Tomas is walking down the sidewalk, while Violetta is walking down the opposite sidewalk and complaining about her father's behavior. Violetta and Tomas hide on the opposite sides of the same tree. Violetta then tries to run back to her house, but slips on a puddle and starts to fall. Tomas rushes over and catches Violetta. Cast Main Cast Note: In this episode, Samuel Nascimento and Rodrigo Velilla weren't part of the main cast. Recurring cast *Iara Muñoz as Agustina Heredia Guest Cast *Esther Ramos as Elsa *Joaquín Méndez as Luis Songs Featured *In My Own World (theme song; premiere) *I Find It All Inside The Music (premiere) *Destined To Shine (premiere) *I Love You (a little part; premiere) Trivia *At this point, Ludmila, Leon, Naty and Andres are recognized as the 'cool guys' or the 'bad guys'. *At this point, Camila always changes her look. *In this episode, Violetta doesn't know anything about the Studio, and no one knew her, except Tomas because they met in the final scene of the episode. *A segment from the songs "I Find It All Inside The Music" and "Destined To Shine" were featured in this episode. *It is revealed that Angie is Violetta's aunt, but Violetta doesn't know it. *Violetta revealed that her mom died many years ago. *It's revealed that María, Violetta's late mother, loved roses. *Violetta says she is constantly in and out of airports, meaning that she travels a lot. *In this episode, Violetta's governess quit. *This episode ends with Violetta falling and Tomas catching her. *Camila is dressed up as a hippie in this episode. *It's revealed that both Naty and Tomas are from Madrid, Spain. Gallery Video Gallery TBA References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes